


Felix's posts

by FalexlyFelix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/FalexlyFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>since i can't access tumblr while at school this is where I'm gonna make my "posts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9/21

when a cute guy start talking to u at lunch n u feel like  
 


	2. entry numbah 2

lmao im hecking laughing bcos i was at gym during fifth period and we were all sitting on the bleachers and these kids behind me were having an intensive conversation about lgbt people and im over here getting some sort of weird sexual satisfaction from grinding against the bleachers, so here i am grinding subtly against the bleachers with my eyes closed while the guy next to me is talking about shooting queer people and the girl is bitching him out about it

and i, a male teenager, am over here imagining getting fucked in the ass.

im laughing so hard


	3. um

idk how anyons reading these but o mg,,,


End file.
